As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
There is continuing market demand for production of modern notebook computers that are packaged ever thinner but without a reduction in performance. One prior technique for meeting increased cooling requirements of thin information handling system packages employs a heat pipe fin stack that includes heat pipes that are coupled to parallel plate stems to form a heat pipe fin stack array over which cooling air is blown by a cooling fan having a cowled-impeller contained in a fan housing. It is also known to provide a graphics card with a radial impeller fan that does not have a surrounding fan housing to cool the graphics processing unit (GPU).